1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waler bracket and, more particularly, pertains to a waler bracket for use with a concrete wall form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of waler brackets or clamps have appeared in the prior art for securing concrete wall forms in place. The panels used in the molds are maintained in longitudinal alignment by means of relatively heavy stringers or walers which extend horizontally across the panels while bearing against the vertical members. The walers generally have associated therewith means for wedging the walers firmly against the panels to keep them straight with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,576 shows a waler clamp which forces a heavy stringer against a vertical frame bar by using a wedge to exert force on a tie rod secured to the vertical member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,398 shows a different form of bracket for use in constructing concrete forms held in a spaced relationship by ties. The brackets shown in the patent are generally used in association with specific tie members also shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,510 shows a waler bracket which is secured to the panel to be straightened by a tie rod, and the wedging force is applied by driving a nail into an aperture to force a portion of the bracket into contact with the waler to force it against the panel surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,827 pertains to a three-part waler clamp assembly which is secured to a vertical marginal frame member and tie rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,162 relates to a waler clamp for application to the protruding end of a tie rod to securely clamp a waler against the outer side of a series of upstanding edge-to-edge wall form panels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,806 is another form of the same waler clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,576 relates to a waler clamping assembly which, in one form, is applied to steel studded concrete wall form panels to clamp walers in position against the panels and, in another form, is directly applied to the waler to clamp a pair of strongbacks against the waler.
My improved bracket is less complex than the prior art brackets and is, therefore, simpler to manufacture and easier to use than brackets according to the prior art.